Devimon
Devimon, also known as "Darkmon", is a Fallen Angel Digimon whose name is derived from the Devil. It was once an Angemon, but it was corrupted when the Digital World became distorted and it fell into the Dark Area. The symbol on its chest is a mark of evil that symbolizes his wickedness. It is a cunning Digimon who does not take risks, and refuses to join in mindless fighting with opponents as powerful as itself. It is also wicked and ferocious, but loyal to the master with whom it has made a pact or more evil than itself. It is said that staring into its crimson-evil eyes will grant it control over your mind. Devimon is also known as the "Dark Messenger". It is one of the few villains to have its own image song. It is entitled "Dark Wing" and ends in a villainous laugh. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers During Vikaralamon's rampage, a Devimon is among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky. C'mon Digimon Shinichirou Jousaki's Deathmon takes the form of a Death Devimon using data it absorbed from a Devimon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A bunch of Devimon work for Daemon. Other Devimon are with Neo during the invasion on Lord Holy Angemon's castle where they, along with the Vilemon and Devidramon, are sucked into the Gate of Destiny Lord Holy Angemon makes. Two others are killed by Zeromaru. A Devimon alongside an Ogremon are toasted by Callismon. Digimon Next A Devimon is fighting an Angemon on the Battle Stage in the Net Game World. Digimon Battle Pets (1997) Bandai released the Digimon virtual pet system in 1997. Devimon (At that point called Darkmon in the US Version) was a digivolution of Agumon and Betamon, and could digivolve into MetalGreymon if cared for properly. Digimon World Devimon can be found at first in Greylord Mansion, the hero heads back after Myotismon disappears, inside Devimon stands on top of the stairs and taunts the hero, later Devimon can be fought at Mount Infinity, a possible homage to Digimon Adventure. Once beaten, Devimon flees and later ends up in the city, where he sells items in Numemon's hidden shop. Devimon can also be obtained by letting Hiro's Angemon lose a battle and if it has less then 50% discipline or with digivolution item. After Jijimon tells Hiro that some of his items may be missing, Angemon will digivolve into Devimon. Digimon World 2 Devimon digivolves from DemiDevimon and can further digivolve to Myotismon. Digimon World 3 Once obtained, Devimon can digivolve into Myotismon. It can obtain by raising dark resistance. It also appears as a black card, 19/18. It can summon with Summon Devimon card in card battle. Digimon Digital Card Battle Devimon is a C level card in the game. The real Devimon lives in Dark City and fights in the Haunted Arena. He gives the player advice on how to create Black cards. The Devimon Card belongs to the Darkness-specialty group, with 980 HP, 490 deadly attack, 370 triangle attack, and 280 NatureX3 attack. His support effect advantage against Nature specialty, tripling your attack powers. Also, another Devimon lives on Desert Island but judging by his slightly blue skin, more fiendish mannerisms and Darkness and Ice deck he seems to be IceDevimon but is called just Devimon. Digimon World DS Devimon digivolves from DemiDevimon, and can digivolve further into Myotismon depending on its stats. Devimon also appears as a boss in Drain Tunnel, alongside two Kurisarimon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Devimon digivolves from DemiDevimon at LV 21 with 450 dark exp and can digivolve to Myotismon. He can also DNA digivolve with Angemon to form Lucemon Chaos Mode and with Kabuterimon to create Kimeramon. Digimon World Championship Devimon digivolves from DemiDevimon,can digivolve to SkullGreymon by passing time,Cyberdramon with 30 dragon experience, and can digivolve to Megadramon with 20 machine experience and 30 virus experience. Attacks * The Touch of Evil'This attack retains it original name of "Death Claw" when Apocalymon uses it in ''Digimon Adventure, "Now Apocalymon" 53. (Death Claw): Stabs claws into targets and infuses them with dark energy to put them under thrall. *'''Evil Wing (Razor Wing) *'Hell Contract' *'Death Hand: Unleashes a blast of unholy energy from hands. '''Variations / Subspecies' * IceDevimon / MarineDevimon * Angemon * Death Devimon Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Dark Area Digimon Category:Fallen Angel Digimon Category:Evil Digimon Category:Weekly Featured Articles